


for him.

by kkeutkaji (minseoqt)



Series: FD Fic Fest [1]
Category: GMMTV
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, they get on stupid fights all the time don't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoqt/pseuds/kkeutkaji
Summary: “I told you not to pick a fight with the guys from my school. How are we going to have a peaceful relationship if half of my school hate your group and vice versa?”
Relationships: Drake Sattabut Laedeke/Frank Thanatsaran Samthonglai
Series: FD Fic Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

> title from troye sivan's song. when will i stop referencing to troye sivan on my fics?? the answer is never lol

_“You should’ve been there,”_ Nanon says, his voice sounds furious. _“Where the fuck did you go when you’re supposed to help your friends?”_

“I don’t have the obligation to get myself involved in a fight just because my friends were there,” Drake replies, clutching the phone between his shoulder and ear when he opens the fridge to pull out a bottle of cold water. “I went home. Like what high-schoolers like us should do when school is over, dumbass.”

Nanon makes another furious whimper but Drake can’t register what he’s said because suddenly his voice sounds distant and there’s some rustling on the other line, and someone else’s voice takes over the conversation.

_“Hey, buddy. It’s Ohm.”_

Drake lets out a silent relieved sigh. Ohm is way more rational than Nanon ever be, and talking with him is easier because he doesn’t have weird exploding personality Nanon has. It’s still a mystery how these two ended up dating, though Drake agrees that Ohm is the type Nanon needs to balance his temper. Ohm can be scary at times, but only when his boyfriend got hurt.

“Hey,” Drake kicks the fridge door shut and puts the bottle on the kitchen counter. “Nanon sounds angry. Is he okay?”

Ohm hums, sounds like he’s checking on Nanon. Drake chuckles when he hears Nanon throw a tantrum at Ohm for snatching his phone away. _“Yep, he’s fine. Just upset because he couldn’t show off his karate kick to the person who ripped his uniform shirt, and he had a hard time explaining it to his mom.”_

Drake takes a clean bowl from the cabinet and grabs a small towel, turning around to get a bag of ice cube he’d forgotten when he took the bottle out earlier. “You sound very calm for someone whose boyfriend is very eager to beat someone up. Tell him to stop fighting. I’m tired hearing his accusations of me being a disloyal friend every time he went Hulk mode. Not everyone is fond of fighting, okay?”

Ohm laughs. _“Don’t ever forget where you’re standing and what you should be fighting for, he says. He’s just living up the history between our school and that school, which happened to be quite bad. I heard that one of the dudes were hitting on Nanon’s little sister, that’s why he went rampage.”_

Drake flinches, now _that_ sounds bad. “Whatever. If he wants to fight he can go kick some ass or something, but do not ever drag me into it. I have no interest in being remembered as a delinquent when I graduate high school next year.”

Ohm laughs again and promises he’ll tell Nanon that, then he hangs up. Drake sighs, pocketing his phone and taking the bowl, water bottle and ice cubes all at once to his room.

Frank lies on the bed, _his_ bed, covering his swollen eye with an arm. Drake climbs onto the bed and slowly pries away the arm to briefly observe the damage, pouring the cold water into the bowl, soaking the towel in, taking it out and pressing it against Frank’s bruises gently.

Frank hisses from the biting cold, turning his face. Drake presses his lips into a thin line and holds Frank’s face with his hand, only for Frank to jolt because Drake’s hands are just as cold.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Drake tries so hard not to laugh and puts his best flat expression. “That what you got for going around throwing fists, you’re not the only one who could use violence.”

“The people from your school started it. We’re just protecting our pride, we won’t go down without a fair fight.”

Drake snorts and continues pressing the towel on the blossoming colors painting Frank’s face. He hates it whenever Frank is involved in a stupid student fight, the bruises don’t look good on his handsome face.

“Am I handsome?” Frank asks, his tone teasing. Drake realizes that he must’ve been thinking out loud, but it’s not a secret anyway.

“Yes, you are. But you’re less handsome when your face is all swollen and purple like you just ate the bubble gum from Willy Wonka’s factory,” he presses the towel a little harder and Frank yelps. “I told you not to pick a fight with the guys from my school. How are we going to have a peaceful relationship if half of my school hate your group and vice versa?”

Frank pouts, “I told you the guys from your school started it. Do you think I’m not tired fighting with them? I don’t even know who they are, but a lot of them are getting on our nerves.”

Drake raises an eyebrow, “Nanon said one of your guys was hitting on his little sister. She’s just a kid, leave her alone.”

“He was just offering a ride because her bike got flat tires! Your friend took everything by his fist,” Frank grumbles.

Ah, so it’s another misunderstanding, Drake’s face softens. He pats his thigh and Frank happily readjusts his position with his head now lying on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Ohm said Nanon was upset he didn’t get to kick you with his famous karate kick.”

“Who’s Ohm?”

“Nanon’s boyfriend,” answers Drake. He now switches to giving the bruises cold compress with the ice cube bag. “Because you ripped his shirt off, and he had to explain that to his mom, and his mom would’ve eaten him alive if Ohm wasn’t there.”

Frank laughs, “You keep telling me stories about your friends like we’re actually friends, and not like I punched your friend on the face and your friends gave me split lip and a black eye.”

“I have no choice. I’m having it the hardest because Nanon and the others are my best friends, and you’re my boyfriend. Our schools happened to have the history of being sworn enemies, and I can’t choose one over the other.”

“True,” Frank nods, closing his eyes and smiling. “You’re the best.”

“I hate you,” Drake remarks. “Stop fighting with them. I want us to date in peace and I want to introduce you properly to my friends.”

“I can’t just stay still and watch if a guy from my school got beaten up over a misunderstanding, can I?”

“Let’s find a way to make peace for both schools,” Drake still insists. “It will leave us with tons of advantages. No more split lips and black eyes, more open dates with me, and you can pick me up after school without looking like you’re there to burn the building down. Isn’t it tempting enough?”

Frank opens his eyes, reaching out to caress Drake’s face softly with his hand. “Should I do that for you?”

“Yes, you should.”

Drake leans down to kiss Frank on the lips, giggling against his mouth when Frank tries to kiss back but fails, groaning because every little move hurts his lips.

“I will do that after I revenged that bastard for keeping me from kissing my own boyfriend.”

Drake rolls his eyes, the journey to make peace will take a lot until it started.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting frankdrake, after 749294 drafts that I'd never finish. I hope this one is a mark of a good start lol I'm planning to write more for them in the future!
> 
> till we meet again,  
> tami


End file.
